Forever Yours
by The Silverthorn
Summary: A battle won, a price to pay, some feelings shown. An imprint is made.


**Forever Yours**

It was the middle of the night, there was no storm, no clouds, just the shimmering of the stars that shone down on the land below. Many were sleeping at this time, many were wrapped up in their covers and had left to the world of dreams. However for four certain people, that wasn't the case.

It had been a rough night for these certain few. A very rough night. They were exhausted, wounded and dead like.

They were now in a hospital, the hospital was eerily quiet. There was no commotion, no panic. Just the faint sound of people walking up and down halls. One of our friends had been wounded badly and now needed medical care.

But how were they injured? What had happened this night that had caused our four friends to end up in this eerie hospital.

Well it had all started seven hours ago...

_Alarms bells rang all over the ship, red lights were flashing all over the place. In the heart of it all four friends were running for their lives, dashing left, right and center trying to find their precious treasure._

"_It's no use!" cried Tails "We have been running around this ship for ours and still no sign of the emerald, we've been seen and there is no way outm we should leave the emerald and go!" _

"_bit we're so close!" replied Knuckles "I can sense it We can't back down now" _

"_No Tails is right" said Sonic "we can't risk our lives for something we can get another time" _

"_No I know we can get it" shouted Amy, Amy then ran a little faster than the rest, she darted down hallways and into corners. Suddenly the four made it to a door, they looked at each other with doubt but opened the door, they walked through together. Only to find that they were finally on the outside of the ship. The team looked around them, then just when their hope was lost, the team noticed something that filled their hearts with joy once again._

_Dead ahead of them, right at the end of the ship, was their prize. The choas emerald. _

_The four smiled, fianlly thier hard work paid off. Without thinking Amy walked over to it, but Tails was quick to notice that something wasn't right. _

"_Amy, NO!" he cried, but alas, it was too late, as soon as Amy got within five meters proximety to the emerald an alarm was set off and a herd of Egg bots surronded ehr and the emerald_

"_Amy!" Sonic cried. Having to think on her feet Amy grabbed the emerald and turned to face the robots. _

_Knuckles, Tails and Sonic fought the egg-bots but when they destroyed one, three more would take it's place. Amy fought the robots, all while trying to protect the emerald. Soon the team were tired and wounded._

"_So do you give up?" said the voice of the unmistaken Eggman, the team turned to find him rising up from underneath the ship. His face had a maniacal smile plastered on it._

"_I see that you haev stumbled upon my emerald" he said with a tone that sent shivers down thier spine "Now if you don't mind i would like it back" Amy's grip on the emerald tightened immedaitly, Eggman walked past the robots and extened his hand out to Amy, he wanted his emerald back. Amy held the emerld to her chest, she took a step back in response. _

"_Miss Rose, i do not have time for these games, give me back my emerald!" Eggman replied sternly as he took a step closer to her. _

"_Don't you dare touch her!" shouted Sonic with anger, he was fighting off as many robots as he could in order to save Amy._

"_Their not yours" Amy replied quietly, Eggman shot her a death glare_

"_What do you mean?!" he spat, Amy looked up at him in hate _

"_Their not yours!" she screamed "The choas emeralds do not belong to you!" _

_Eggman slowly stepped closer to Amy, along with an Egg-bot. Seeing this Sonic fought harder and harder until he was almost with Amy._

"_I' think you'll find that you are wrong child!" Eggman spat "Unless you give back the emerald, you will pay for this!" Amy stepped back once more, she turned to see that she was right at the edge of the ship, down below her was nothing. Just the endless fall down below, she couldn't see the bottom. Amy then turned back to Eggman, she clutched the emerald and said_

"_Never" with that the Egg-bot hit Amy causing her to fall off the ship and down below_

"_AMY!" Sonic cried, he had made it past the robots but by then it was too late. He looked down to see that Amy's body had completely vanished._

_Amy fell through the air clutching the emerald in her hand. She felt the wind rush through her and it felt peaceful for a moment she smiled and then everything went black. _

_From then full anger took over his body, he turned to Eggman_

"_You will pay for this" he said with venom, at that moment his body had turned from a blue to a black. His eyes became blank. He was now dark Sonic. Tails and Knuckles gasped in fear. They knew what was going to happen._

_In a single impulse Sonic ran over to Eggman and slit his throat using his long claws. Eggman fell to the floor in a agony, Sonic then began hacking at the body, making sure he was well and truly dead. His anger had reached it's maximum._

"_Sonic! Sonic Stop!" cried Tails, Dark Sonic looked up at Tails "He's dead now, can't you see?" Dark Sonic looked down at the body, the limbs were apart from the body, the head had been completely taken off. There was no way someone could have survived that. Dark Sonic just looked down in despair, he didn't know what else to do. _

"_I'm sorry Sonic" Knuckles said, but Sonic didn't pay much attention, he was ashamed at himself, he should have been faster, stronger, he should have saved her. He should have saved Amy. _

_A moment of silence swept through the three until..._

_Thump thump, thump thump_

_Sonic felt something, deep down in his heart, his soul. It felt like the faint sound of a heart beating. Slowly he came out of his dark form and back to his normal self._

_thump thump, thump thump_

_Sonic turned back to the edge of the ship, the ship was still falling, slowly but still falling. Immediately he knew what it was, and in a single impulse he ran to the edge of the ship and jumped off. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other in confusion but soon jumped off with him. _

_thump thump, thump thump_

_Soon the three made it back to the ground. Sonic ran over to the noise of the beating heart. He knew deep inside that Amy was not dead. Soon enough he made to her body, she was just by a cliff foot, the waved crashing onto her body. _

_thump thump, thump thump_

_Indeed it was her heart he could hear. Amy's body was badly bruised and cut, many bones were broken and some oven pierced through the skin. There was blood, a lot of it. _

_He gently picked her up and held her in his arms. Knuckles and Tails quickly joined him, they saw Amy's body and gasped. _

"_We need to go to a hospital right now" Tails said with all seriousness. Sonic nodded in response. Before they left however they turned to see Eggman's ship fall into the sea. The ship slowly sank along with Eggman's body. _

_Amy then slightly moaned and whimpered in Sonic's arms. Sonic looked down at her_

"_It's okay Ames, just calm down, you'll be better soon" he whispered to her. With that the three ran to the nearest hospital in need to help._

We are back here now, in this eerie hospital. As soon as the group arrived, Amy was immediately seen to. She was in medical care for at least three hours and all that time Sonic, Knuckles and Tails waited impatiently to hear whether or not Amy would make it.

An agonizingly long hour past by and finally there was news

Amy was okay, she was stable for now.

Amy was moved to another room and left under status. Sonic was finally able to see her. He walked into her room and a slight gasp left his lips. Amy was asleep, her body was physically exhausted after the fall and the drugs. She had many tubes and fluids going directly into her flesh. She also had a breathing tube going down her nose. Her once candy pink fur was now a pale pastel. She was bony, very bony. But at least she was breathing, she was alive. Sonic walked over to her bed and sat down next to it, He held her hand in his and just sat there stroking it. He never let go, not once.

It was now twelve midnight. Tails was sitting in the hospital waiting room, he looked down at the floor solemnly. He was worried for Amy, but also for Sonic, he hadn't seen him so angry before. Tails then heard a door open and close

"How are doing?" said the unmistakable voice of Knuckles.

"Could be better" Tails replied, Knuckles then walked over to the vending machine that was placed in the room, he took out two cans of coke and walked back to Tails

"here" he said as he handed one to him, Tails took the can and thanked him. Tails then sat up and took a sip from the can

"You want to talk?" Knuckles asked out of the silence

"There's nothing really to say" Tails replied "You probably feel the same way"

"And what are we feeling?" Knuckles asked, Tails sighed

"worried, sad, depressed, we won but at what cost?" he replied. Tails head dropped once again.

"There's more" said Knuckles "I know it" Tails looked at him but answered his question

"it's just that..." Tails paused to think

"That?" Knuckles asked

"That, I've never seen Sonic that angry, ever, I just think..." Tails paused once again, he didn't quite know how to say it

"Tails?" Knuckles asked his two tailed friend, Tails looked up at him and said

"I think that Sonic has more powerful feeling towards certain people that he thinks" Knuckles looked at him in confusion

"What do you mean?" Tails took another sip of coke

"As in, Sonic may have stronger feeling towards Amy than he puts on, whether or not he is aware is difficult to tell" Tails replied, he sighed one more time and a silence swept through the two.

"Why is that important to you?" Knuckles asked

"Because I don't want Sonic to be consumed by that much emotion and not let any of it out" Tails said with a sigh "I want him to be happy, I want them to be happy

"Why don't you ask him?" Knuckles asked, Tails looked at Knuckles in doubt

"I don't think he'll answer" Tails replied

"You won't know if you don't try" Knuckles said, Tails looked back at the ground,

"I guess" he muttered

"Well then" Knuckles said as he got up "Come on" Knuckles opened the door, Tails got up and walked through the door, Knuckles closed the door behind them and they walked over to Amy's room.

Sonic was still in Amy's room. But now instead of being sat next to her, he had got onto the bed and laid down next to her. He laid there, stroking her quills and holding her hand.

"I'm sorry" he muttered "I'm so sorry" he then leaned in and buried his head in her quills, inhaling her scent.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door, he quickly snapped out of what he was doing but remained on the bed. The door then opened and two familiar figures came through the door

"Hi Sonic" said Tails with a weak smile, Sonic looked up briefly at the two

"Hey" he muttered, he continued to stroke Amy's quills, Tails and Knuckles walked further in the room and closed the door behind them. A silence swept through them.

"How are you doing?" Knuckles asked, Sonic looked back at him

"Does that need answering?" Sonic replied, Knuckles sighed in response

"Don't blame yourself Sonic" he said with sympathy, Sonic just looked back at Amy and sighed

"I should have been quicker, I should have saved her, I didn't and now..." Sonic just closed his eyes and rested his head on Amy's head

"And now?" Tails asked

"And now I failed her" Sonic said with a sigh "She's like this because of me"

"You know that's not true Sonic" Tails said

"But it is" Sonic replied simply, another silence swept through them, all they could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor and Amy's slow breathing.

"Why?" Tails asked "Why do you think you've failed when you have succeeded so many times before" Sonic sighed

"Sometimes you can have a million success but it can take only one to bring you down" Tails and Knuckles looked at him in confusion "I made her a promise" Sonic said "She doesn't know about it, but it's a promise I swore to keep. And today I broke that promise, I failed her"

"And what it that promise Sonic?" Tails asked, Sonic closed his eyes for a bit, his grip tightened slightly on Amy's hand

"That I would protect her no matter the cost, even if my life depended on it" Sonic opened his eyes again and gave out a sigh, although it sounded more like a cry. A cry for help.

A silence echoed through them. None of them really knew what to say. It was quite clear how each of them felt but it was impossible to come out in words.

Ambulance sirens could be heard coming and leaving the hospital, the sound of nurses and doctors walking up and down the hallway was just drowned out.

"Do you.." Tails started to say "Do you love her?" Sonic looked up at Tails, he then looked back at Amy, she was still asleep, he could see her chest rising and falling

"More than that" Sonic replied "It's like..." Sonic looked out of the window, he saw the stars in the sky, he smiled ever so slightly "It's like when I'm around her everything is just better, brighter. It's like she's the heart of everything. As if I couldn't even breathe without her being here, like she's a part of my soul" Tails and Knuckles stood there in awe and shock, never would they had thought that Sonic had such powerful emotions towards Amy.

"But I don't understand" Tails says "If you love her so much then why don't you just admit it to her? And why have you rejected her these past few years?" Sonic sighed with anguish

"Because she wouldn't have been safe with me, I would just put her in danger, If our enemies noticed that I had feelings for her, they would use her against me, and I could live with that" Sonic looked up his two friends, his face full of anguish and regret "I always thought she would be better off with someone else, but... I'm too selfish for that, I would rather die if I couldn't take her on myself!" Sonic gripped tightened on Amy once more. Tails looked at his brother in sadness and understanding. He took a moment to think, until he finally said

"Sonic, I think..." Tails started, he paused on whether or not to continue

"You think?" Sonic asked

"I think you've imprinted" Tails replied, Sonic and Knuckles looked and him in confusion

"What's that?" Knuckles asked

"Well it's very rare for a start" Tails said "It's when a person, male or female, form an unbreakable bond to someone else, usually when it does happen it is a man on woman, when an imprint is made that person can't not be separated from his or her mate, it is like their whole world revolves around their mate, so in your case your world revolves around Amy, you can not be you without her" Sonic looked at Tails then back at Amy,

"Yeah, that's what it's like" he mutters. For a while no-one spoke, they just remain silent. Knuckles and Tails took a moment to take it in. Although they didn't show it, they couldn't really believe that Sonic had such strong feelings.

Finally, after having spent most of their conversation in the corner, Tails walked up to Sonic and said

"Tell her" Sonic looked at Tails with slight shock "Tell her Sonic, even if its not now, or this week or next week, but you should tell her, she obviously loves you a lot, you should show your feelings as well"

"But what about..." Sonic started

"Eggman's dead now" Tails said, The three looked at each other as they remembered that moment. "There's nothing to fear now" Sonic looked up at his little brother and nodded in response, he then looked back at Amy and stroked her quills, her fur had slowly regained it's natural colour and her breathing had become a lot more steady

"But not now, not yet" Sonic said, Tails nodded in response, he placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder and smiled at him. Seeing that Sonic wanted to be alone with Amy, Tails left Sonic's side and headed to the door, Knuckles opened the door and the two stood by the door. Just before he left Tails said

"Good night Sonic, and good luck, I hope you too will end up happy together" the two exchanged smiles and with that Tails and Knuckles left the room, leaving Sonic and Amy in peace.

Once Tails and Knuckles her out of the room, Sonic held Amy in his arms, one hand coiled around her waist, the other supporting her head. He stroked Amy's quills and gave her occasional kisses on her head.

"I promise Amy, I'll treat you right, I'll continue my promise, for you" Sonic whispered Then as if she wanted to respond, Amy let out a slight moan. Sonic smiled at her, she wasn't dying, she was living. She was coming back, back to him. Sonic buried his face in her neck and gave her some small kisses, he inhaled her lovely scent of strawberries and roses.

"Once you're better, I'll start again, I promise" Sonic whispered.

Sonic remained like that for the rest of the night, he didn't let Amy go, not once, not ever.

And he wasn't going to let her go again.


End file.
